


Collaborators

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [11]
Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about the Weapons!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collaborators

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wtb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtb/gifts).



Edith knew that _technically_ she was not allowed to be in the Weapons Development Laboratory without one of the minions to keep an eye on her, but it wasn’t any good developing a Super Secret Super Slime Shooting Slingshot for sliming people if people knew you were doing it. And besides, before she built the Slingshot, she needed to create the slime, and _that_ wasn’t going to explode. Probably. 

She was concentrating so hard that she didn’t even hear Dr. Nefario’s scooter come up behind her. But it turned out okay. He knew _all kinds_ of ways to make slime.


End file.
